Magic at Dusk
by ox-dancindarlin-xo
Summary: A normal evening encounter for Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood could turn into everything they've ever wanted because of one little mistake. One-shot.


_Run away, run away  
Like a prodigal.  
Don't you wait for me, don't you wait for me  
So ashamed, so ashamed  
But I need you so.  
And you wait for me, and you wait for me..._

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Nothing is mine but the creativity and storyline. Song lyrics: Prodigal by OneRepublic ©.**

**

* * *

  
**

Don't you just love summer evenings?

The cool, crisp air, gently wafting round your heels, as the low sun casts a magnificent red and orange glow over the whole sky. The birds perched in the calmly swaying trees, singing their sunset song. The freshly cut grass, sticking to your clothes as you rest on the floor, watching the pink clouds stream overhead, itching your arms, but you know it's worth it. The ponds, trickling quietly beside you, with the occasional cricket humming around.

It was this time of day she looked most beautiful.

Draco Malfoy sighed contently into himself as he watched Luna Lovegood from the bench he was sat on, a good couple of metres away. She was just lying on the grass, singing a meaningless song to herself, fiddling with her fingers and gazing up to the sky.

Every so often, a rather large breeze of wind would whirl up and she would close her eyes and inhale deeply. Draco would mimic her, feeling more and more at peace with every breath.

Times like this, he would really cherish it. It wasn't very often he got to spend time by himself, free to do whatever he wished, without having to worry about expectations, blood status, houses, or what other people would think.

In other words; his time to gaze at Luna.

It cracked him like a bone whenever he had to taunt her. Just those minimal times he happened to be with Crabb and Goyle when he bumped into her. Anywhere really; corridors, classrooms, the Great Hall, courtyards...

And when those days rolled round the corner – those days where he didn't see her once – he knew he had his dreams to look forward to. Those glorious night-livings that made his heart pound every single time he saw her striking face.

All of a sudden, Luna had risen, standing to her feet, still singing to herself. Her back was toward him, as she brushed herself down. There were no shoes on her feet, and twigs in her hair, but she seemed just as happy as ever. She gathered her bag and wand, and turned to leave.

He was too late. She was too quick. He'd been spotted.

Draco had no time to get up and go, or think of a heart-rending insult to shout before leaving, because she'd stopped him with her friendly smile and dreamy expression. He froze on the bench as she began to approach him, wondering what wonderful thing on earth he'd done to get this greeting, but also hoping no one was around to see, as awful as that made him sound.

But once she was within a metre from him, his mind cleared, and he couldn't think of anything but of how beautiful she looked this evening.

You know ho most women plaster themselves in makeup to make themselves look better? And you often get the one who feels the need to paste it on, but it still doesn't help; meaning Pansy Parkinson?

Well Luna didn't need that. She never wore makeup at all. And she was still absolutely stunning.

The yellow sky was casting an incredible glow on her pale skin, bringing out her ultra-blue eyes. Her platinum hair had that astonishing silver shine that was worthy of a Veela. And her slender form, tiny frame and child-like aura that shone on her made her that every bit more endearing.

Before he knew what was happening, a goddess had taken the seat beside him.

"Have you been watching me, Draco?" She sang, her sweet symphony ringing in his ears.

He gulped before answering, his adams apple bobbing up and down in his throat. "Of course not. Why on Earth would I want to look at a loon like you?" As he shuffled unhappily away from her on the bench, he tried to ignore the tight suffocated feeling in his chest.

But her smile did not falter, and she shrugged her small shoulders. "It doesn't matter if you were, Draco."

"But I wasn't!" Draco rose up involuntarily, the bubble popping in his stomach, instantly regretting it. He looked away to try and hide the blazing fire in his cheeks, but he knew even Luna Lovegood could see what he was up to.

She quietly giggled beside him, and the ache in his heart cried as the gorgeous sound reached into his ears, swirled around his brain and imprinted it onto his skin. He wanted nothing more but to reach out and take her fingers within his, cradle her in his arms and smooth down her silky hair. To take her for himself and rain kisses down onto her face, hands, neck, chest...

"It's alright. No need to get defensive, Draco. Although I know Slytherins can be like that sometimes."

The tone in her voice seemed to be a million miles away, and – as silly as it sounds – he felt like she was beginning to slip away. In order to try and keep her there, he summoned up the courage and looked over to her. She was still gazing upon him intently, her large blue eyes burning into his grey. The knot in his stomach twisted itself some more, and his fingers itched with impulse. If he was to reach out now, what would she do? What would she say? What if someone saw?

"_We say goodbye, I turn my back.  
Run away, run away, so predictable.  
Not far from here, you see me crack.  
Like a bone, like a bone, I'm so breakable."_

She began to sing again, smiling up to him once more, locking him in awe.

"_I take everything from you.  
But you'll take anything, won't you?  
Run away, run away, like a prodigal.  
Don't you wait for me, don't you wait for me.  
So ashamed, so ashamed, but I need you so.  
And you wait for me, and you wait for me..."_

If he knew the song, he knew he would most certainly begin singing it himself.

As Luna stopped singing, and substituted to humming, she reached out and touched Draco's cheek.

Just ever so slightly, the lightest touch on this earth. Like a feather, grazing his skin with such delicacy it was as though he was made of porcelain. Never before had he been touched like that, so softly it was as though he might crumble to pieces at contact. And for as long as he could remember, never before had he been looked upon with eyes filled with such affection it was as though he had just been re-discovered. His heart swelled with warmth.

When she dropped her hand, he instinctively reached out to take it again, completely unaware of what he was doing. Once his fingers had gently grasped her wrist, he no longer had control of his body. No matter how much his brain was screaming his heart had completely taken over.

His fingers burnt where they touched her exposed skin, and it sent shockwaves of electricity pulsing through his veins. She didn't refuse nor dislike it.

Before either of them knew it, their faces were so close they couldn't focus their eyes anymore. Their eyelids fluttered shut and Draco moved in first. He lifted his chin slightly, and their lips grazed each other.

A wave of ease flooded Draco's muscles as he got what he'd wished; a kiss from Luna Lovegood.

* * *

_**N/A: Don't ask me what this is. :P I've just wanted to do a Luna/Draco one-shot for a while, and this is what came to mind. I hope it's OK. :) **_

_**Reviews, ideas and constructive criticism are always, ALWAYS welcomed with open arms. Love you all!**_

_**Kelly xxx**_


End file.
